Hush
by AllyJackson
Summary: Hush little Signless, go to sleep.
1. Chapter 1

"_Hush little Signless, don't you weep,_

_Mama will stay for a couple more sweeps._

_And if it turns out Mama must leave,_

_You won't have much time to grieve._

_Because the Highbloods are almost here,_

_To take away everything that you hold dear._

_Soon your lover will go quite mad._

_But Mama won't have it nearly so bad._

_She'll be killed out of jealousy,_

_Because of her relationship with the Marquise._

_Dear friend will last much longer than you,_

_But even he won't make it through._

_But you won't live to see them die,_

_So it's time you wipe your eyes._

_Stop your whimpering and say farewell._

_You were always meant to fail._"

The Handmaid grinned as the arrow was loosed and the screams of a mother and friend rent the air. The _begging_. The pure _desperation_. It was beautiful to her ears. As the jade troll's sobs became louder and clearer, the Handmaid couldn't help but release a giggle. This was so _delicious_.

She had been upset at first that the olive one had been let loose. Having the troll watch her lover die would have been delectable. But upon realising that the troll would slowly go mad in solitude, eventually dying alone, she had nearly skipped right into the E%ecutor's arms and kissed him. Nearly.

She leant forward a bit, soaking in the horrible sounds coming from the two trolls mouths. They were a bit hard to hear over the crowd's cheers and jeers, but she made sure she heard every syllable of pain.

This would be a good memory to reminisce on in later sweeps. Next time she was feeling a little too gore-deprived, she could summon up this little pearl. So she had to make sure she remembered _every_ note of anguish.

As the gold and jade trolls were led away to their own doomed fates, the older one constantly trying to get out of the guard's arms, get away, get to him, get to _her son_, the Handmaid turned and slipped from the mass of people.

Her work here was done.

* * *

**Okay, first thing's first: I do not own Homestuck. It belongs to Andrew Hussie. Magical, beautiful Andrew Hussie.**

**Also, this started as a lullaby. For whatever reason I had Hush Little Baby stuck in my head (which, if you couldn't figure out, is the tune to which this is sung) at the same time I had Dolorosa daydreams drifting through my brain. So I thought, 'Hey, why not rewrite Hush Little Baby into something that the Dolorosa might have sung to a younger Signless?'**

**It . . . changed . . . along the way. I'm not exactly sure why, or how. But this was the result.**


	2. Chapter 2

_"Hush little Kankri, don't you fear_

_When you awake, I'll still be here._

_So it's time you closed your eyes_

_And Mama will sing you a lullaby._

_Dry your face and go to sleep,_

_You have no more cause to weep._

_I will protect you from every harm_

_Even the pirates' mental charm._

_You will live to be great, I know._

_I can't wait to watch you grow._

_You are Mama's dear, sweet grub._

_Never forget that you I love._

_Darling boy, please smile for me._

_My love for you was meant to be._

_And know that even when you frown,_

_You're still the sweetest grub in town."_

The Dolorosa grinned as the little grub in her arms drifted off to sleep. It was a lot of work raising the little boy, but she knew without a single doubt that it would be worth it.

She'd had her misgivings in the beginning. She had no idea what she was doing and no one to base her actions off of. She was the first troll to ever even _consider_ what she was trying to pull off. Normally it was the lusi that took care of grubs.

But she wouldn't give up her son for anything. The second she had seen that lonely mutated creature she had known that she would let no harm befall it. And she had not changed her mind on the matter since.

She just hoped she would be able to keep him safe and alive. She knew a good number of trolls would want nothing more than to see her son dead. And most of that number would be more than happy to be the ones to kill him themselves.

Porrim would die before she let someone harm a single hair on Kankri's head.

* * *

**So, nothing has changed and I still do not own Homestuck. It still belongs to Andrew Hussie. Horse-obsessed Andrew Hussie.**

**Look, I actually turned it into that lullaby I had wanted it to be! It slightly bothers me that it took me less than an hour to make it twisted and dark, but almost 10 days to turn it into a sweet lullaby.**

**Also, the use of Porrim and Kankri's names as belonging to The Dolorosa and The Signless. . . . Well, we know that The Handmaid had Damara's name, so it could've been the same for the other dancestors. I don't know. That's how it's going to stay, so. . . .**

**P.S. While I don't normally ask for them, replies would be nice!**


	3. Chapter 2 crack

_"Hush little Karkat, don't you fear"_

"No, Kanaya, what the fuck are you doing?"

_"When you awake, I'll still be here._

_So it's time you closed your eyes_

_And Mama will sing you a lullaby."_

"W-what? Kanaya? Dave, what the hell is she doing!?"

_"Dry your face and go to sleep,_

_You have no more cause to weep._

_I will protect you from every harm,"_

"Well, it would look like she's tryin' to sing you a lullaby."

"What!? No, fuck this. I'm out."

_"Even the pirates' mental charm._

_You will live to be great, I know."_

"No, Kanaya, let me go. Kanaya. Stop singing, let me go!"

_"I can't wait to watch you grow._

_You are Mama's dear, sweet grub._

_Never forget that you I love._

_Darling boy, please smile for me."_

"Oh, nuh-uh, fuck this. Let me go. Kanaya, let me go!"

_"My love for you was meant to be._

_And know that even when you frown,_

_You're still the sweetest grub in town."_

"Terezi! Dave! Guys, come on, help me out! Guys? Guys! Oh, come on, stop walking away! Mayor! Come on, you'll help me out!? Fuck. Kanaya, no, I'm not your grub. Put me down, Kanaya. No I'm not sleeping for you. No, that doesn't mean you should start singing again!"

_"Hush little Karkat, don't you fear."_

"Fuck."

* * *

**This was spawned from a comment I got (the one comment I got) saying, "Kanaya singing a lullaby to Karkat. WHO ELSE WOULD PAY TO SEE THAT XD XD XD?!"**

**So this chapter is for you, Deranged Shadow Fangirl/TailsDoll13.**

**I still don't own Andrew Hussie and this chapter is not to be taken seriously.**


End file.
